


【赫海】如果离婚有用

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: 矫情和OOC都属于我
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	【赫海】如果离婚有用

李东海站在镜子前，凝视着自己的脸。

他16岁认识李赫宰，做了9年的好朋友，又做了5年的伴侣。现在他30岁，确实不再年轻了，不管是外表，还是内心。

年轻时因为任性犯下的错误，是时候去改正了。

五年前，李赫宰家的公司遭遇重创，哥哥朴正洙又因为身体原因退居二线。他当时才25岁，没有经验，没有人脉，就要眼睁睁地看着公司垮掉。这时一家公司的老总向他抛来橄榄枝，条件只有一个，李赫宰要和他女儿结婚。

“淑雅从高中就开始喜欢你了，她从小就和父母很亲，有什么事情都会告诉我们。她知道你们家的事情之后还来求我帮你，我就这一个女儿，当然要为她着想。”老总一副为人父的慈祥模样，眼里却闪着精光。

李赫宰几乎要笑出声了，如果他真的为自己女儿好，就该知道没有爱情的婚姻有多可怕，会把自己女儿害得多惨。明明是为了自己的利益，还要把女儿拎出来做挡箭牌。他正要开口回绝，却被正好来找自己的李东海打断。

他俩从高一开始就是同班同学，直到现在，过去近十年，已经是各自最好的朋友。两人身世相当，家族之间也经常来往，自己的办公室更是给了李东海最高权限，他进来就像回自家一样轻松。

李东海的头发有点长，一直没去剪短，柔和了本来鲜明的脸部轮廓，再配上那张永远能吸引所有人眼球的脸，竟比女孩都要美丽几分。

“这位大叔，就算赫宰要靠联姻解决问题，那也是跟我。请你不要再痴心妄想了。”

那个老总被他气得吹胡子瞪眼，头也不回地走了。

挑衅地盯着那人离开的背影，李东海转过头来锤了自己朋友一拳：“你说说你，都要出卖色相了，怎么还不找我帮忙！”

李赫宰捂着自己胳膊，露出了久违的笑容：“谢谢你东海，那么我们什么时候结婚呢？”

这本来只是一句玩笑话，谁知等李东海回去找父亲帮忙时，却被其他保守的家族长辈们要求和李赫宰结婚。和那个被气走的老总一样，他们根本不在乎子孙的婚姻幸福，而是把它当做拿来交易的筹码。李赫宰家的公司虽然摇摇欲坠，但瘦死的骆驼比马大，他们有自信能救活，等到那时，两家联合带来的利益可不止翻番那么简单。利益大风险也大，合作关系永远比不上姻亲来得坚实，只有李东海和李赫宰结婚，两家成为同一家，他们才敢放手去做。

李赫宰知道这件事后震惊地差点摔了水杯：“这怎么可以，难道真的要让你跟我结婚吗？东海，这不是开玩笑的！你没必要吃这样的亏。”

“帮助朋友怎么能叫吃亏呢？”李东海无所谓地回答。

“你是傻瓜吗？”李赫宰气得要揍他，“这跟借钱不一样，是要我们变成合法伴侣啊！”

“哎呀，反正我没有女朋友嘛，没什么亏不亏的，你家里的事情比较重要啊。如果是我遇到这样的事情，你也一定会帮我的呀！”

李赫宰哑口无言，如果换位思考，他确实是会尽全力帮助李东海，可是……可是……

李东海拍拍他的肩膀，一副大哥的样子：“反正也能离婚的嘛，先把这一关过了再说。你多照顾我，我就不吃亏了。”

他何止不吃亏，简直赚翻了。如果没有这件事，他这辈子也拿不到李赫宰伴侣这个身份。

李东海暗恋李赫宰，已经快十年了。

于是，他就这样坠进了一个梦幻的泡泡里，做着自己的美梦，如今五年过去，是时候醒来了。

李东海沉默地收拾行李，感谢李赫宰这些年的言传身教，他现在很擅长充分利用行李箱的每一寸空间，箱子内只有少数衣物，大部分空当被一些没用的小东西填满。小小一个的平安符，蓝色的小老虎印花的睡帽，刚从冰箱上全数扒下来的冰箱贴，还有很多很多，无一例外都和李赫宰有关。

平安符是李赫宰去日本出差时顺道去寺庙里求的，符的反面还被用金色的笔写上了“李东海”三个大字。

睡帽是李赫宰网购的，他糊里糊涂以为模特身上的睡衣和睡帽是一起卖的，买完之后还兴高采烈地告诉李东海这套好便宜，他给他俩一人买了一套。结果包裹到了里面只有两个睡帽，李赫宰还傻乎乎地以为会有东西继续送来。这事儿在一次聚会中被李东海不小心说漏了嘴，金希澈和朴正洙整整嘲笑了李赫宰两年。

李东海锁好箱子，背上双肩包，包里放着他最心爱的一部徕卡相机，是他两年前的生日礼物，李赫宰花了很多钱买给他的。

赫宰真的对我很好。李东海无意识地低语，眼里泪光闪烁。我也得为他做点事了。

现在他唯一能做的，就是给李赫宰自由。

他在公寓楼下打车前往机场，汽车飞驰，窗外的风景飞速闪过。超市，拉面店，7-11，前面拐角那家炒年糕很好吃，赫宰很喜欢。这些年的回忆仿佛全部随着窗外的风离他远去，被车子远远地抛在后头。

李赫宰雷打不动地在晚上七点半到家，他按开密码锁，换鞋，脱外套。信息提示音突兀地响起，他点开一看，是李东海。

“赫宰，对不起。

我想了很久要怎么开头，最终还是觉得必须先和你道歉才对。

从刚认识你开始，我就很任性，一直缠着你，想要做你最好的朋友，结果我们真的变成最好的朋友了。也许是这样的事情给了我自信，让我开始贪图一些得不到的东西。

五年前我们结婚，是迫不得已，但也是我的私心。有件事我一直没有告诉你，怕你以后再也不理我。

这件事就是，我喜欢你，不是朋友之间的喜欢，相比于喜欢，更应该说是爱。

赫宰呀，我从第一次见你开始，就爱上你了。

而我，利用你对我的信任，对我的友情，在你最需要帮助的时候，哄骗你和我结婚。

我是一个自私的骗子，而我此刻竟然还想奢求你的原谅。

赫宰呀，原谅我吧，如果你恨我的话，我真的活不下去的。

当年使用这样的手段，真的是我这辈子做过最后悔的事情。五年的宝贵时光浪费在我这样的人身上，我真的真的很抱歉。事到如今，离婚是我唯一能做的正确选择。

前几天我咨询了钟云哥，他告诉我离婚没有这么简单。我们首先需要分居两年，然后才可以提交离婚申请。我和希澈哥说，从今天开始，我会去国外旅游顺带采风，练习我的摄影。正好这段时间你们公司要拓宽海外产业，工作比较忙，很难分出精力陪伴我，我和你商量之后才做了这样的决定。希澈哥没有表示怀疑，我想你可以放心。

这五年，准确来说，是这十五年，感谢你一直以来对我的照顾和容忍，你真的是世界上最好的人。两年之后，我会回来提交离婚申请，希望到时候，你可以原谅我，哪怕看在我给你煮了那么多次拉面的份儿上。

如果有可能的话，还和我做朋友，好吗？”

李赫宰盯着手机界面不知看了多久，他站在原地一动不动，手里还拎着刚从外面打包回来的晚饭。

他的，和东海的。

李赫宰觉得自己真是霉上加霉，一个月前，爱人跑了，他一面找着一面克制着自己不要发疯。公司里又出了问题，还得被派来日本出差。偏偏又赶上一个客户喝酒喝到送来医院洗胃，整个人一顿焦头烂额。

他在医院安顿完客户准备离开，走到大厅时却发现里面乱作一团，本来宽敞的空间突然多了很多担架床，上面还有受伤的人，这些担架床被快速地推走，又有新的被推过来。医生和护士在紧急交流着，李赫宰隐约辨认出了一些字眼。

车祸，多人，受伤，骨折。

他迅速走向服务台，准备赶紧签个字离开，免得添乱。台面上放着一张病人名单，在满满的日文中，他一眼就看到了那个名字。

李东海。

那一瞬间，李赫宰的心跳仿佛停止了两秒，又随即剧烈跳动起来。他的手不由自主地发抖，连忙喊住护士，用磕磕巴巴的日语问她李东海在哪里。

护士给他指了个方向，又急忙跑走了。李赫宰手脚冰凉，差点连路都不会走了，他顺着那个方向跑去，伤势严重的病人会优先被推走，此时留在大厅的大部分都是轻伤，他怎么也找不到人，心底一凉，觉得李东海一定是伤势太重已经被推去急救了。他脚下有点不稳，赶紧扶着旁边的墙，双手又抖得厉害，脑子里全是李东海浑身是血的画面，他猛地捶墙，愤怒地低吼着，无助的声音被淹没在嘈杂之中。

然后他的耳边传来李东海的声音：“赫宰？你怎么在这儿？你受伤了？”

那一瞬间李赫宰以为自己幻听了，他一下子抬起头，看到李东海站在他面前，眼中充斥着担心，以及一丝懊悔。

李赫宰只想跪下来感谢上帝感谢佛祖感谢随便什么神都好，李东海完好无损地出现在他眼前，看上去好得很，只有脚踝裹着纱布。

等一下，纱布？

“你受伤了？”他急切地问。

李东海撇撇嘴：“没礼貌，你还没回答我的问题。”李赫宰快被他给气笑了：“我屁事都没有，你脚怎么回事？”

“就……扭了一下，没有大问题。哎呀别站在这里讲话了，给医生添麻烦，跟我走。”

李东海带着李赫宰走到走廊深处，在椅子上坐着。一路上李赫宰都小心翼翼地扶着他，好像他不是扭了脚而是被截肢。

“真的没事的，就是扭了一下，医生都说我可以回去了。”

“怎么回事？”李赫宰蹲下身查看他的脚，问道。

李东海支支吾吾，半晌才回答：“怕手里东西摔了，就往前一冲，结果脚就扭了。”

“你呀……”李赫宰抬起头，眼神复杂地望着他，叹了口气，“东西摔了就摔了，东西哪有人重要啊。”

“什么叫摔了就摔了！相机摔了就坏了啊！”李东海下意识地反驳，反应过来自己说了什么之后，又尴尬地低头抠手。

李赫宰轻轻握着他的脚踝，没再说话。过了一会儿，李东海好像破罐子破摔一样，昂着头理直气壮地说：“是赫宰花了很多钱给我买的嘛！很珍贵的啊!”

李赫宰眼眶泛红，起身坐到他身边，摸了摸李东海的头发：“小傻子……”

“呀！你还说我！”

“真是个小傻子。”李赫宰一边叹气，一边把他抱在怀里，眼泪落了下来。李东海手足无措地被他抱着，久违的温暖令他忍不住眼泛泪光。

李赫宰一路搀着李东海，把他送回了酒店。到了酒店大堂，李东海浑身不自在，轻轻推他：“好啦，真的不严重，我可以自己走的。”李赫宰充耳不闻：“要么扶着，要么抱着。”李东海恼羞成怒地一拳捶过去，耳朵尖都红透了。

进了房间后，李东海在沙发上坐着，看着李赫宰忙前忙后，心里有种久违的安定感。可随即他又想到了之前的事，表情黯淡了许多，身体也往沙发角落缩着。等李赫宰整理好房间，看到的就是小老虎抱着膝盖，缩成小小一团的场景。他心里又甜又酸，走过去把人整个抱起来，放到了床上。

李东海恍惚间回想起了大学的时候，那时他们才开始健身，自己沉迷举铁，练出巨大肌肉块，还跑去李赫宰面前嘚瑟，说自己能一拳把他揍飞。李赫宰烦不胜烦，一下子把他抱起来，假装要把他扔到地上，吓得他赶紧抱紧面前人的脖子，才知道李赫宰只是在逗他。当时他俩脑袋抵着脑袋，李赫宰故作凶狠地威胁他：“以后再敢嘚瑟，就把你扔到湖里！”他有没有被威胁到尚不可知，只记得自己脑袋脖子一下子变得通红，挣扎着跳出李赫宰的怀抱，火烧尾巴似的逃走了。

回忆过去的这些事，让他更加觉得自己对不起李赫宰。明明他对自己那么好，把自己当成最好的朋友，一直呵护照顾着他。可是自己却搞出这些乱七八糟的事情来，把两人的关系变得如此奇怪。李东海的眼泪不受控制地流了出来，他看着李赫宰为他收拾床铺的背影，怀着巨大的痛苦准备把自己的心剖开，他颤抖地开了口。

“赫宰，真的对不起。”

“我从开始到现在，一直在做错事。就连为了给你自由而离开，现在看来也是错的。我应该站在你面前，以一个男人的担当来向你道歉，而不是像鸵鸟一样，留下一则信息就不辞而别。这样胆小的我真的一点都不真诚。”

“你一直对我那么好，我却骗了你，让你跟我结婚。即使我们不存在爱情，在结婚后你也把我当成真正的伴侣，给了我呵护和尊重。以前是我不懂事，可是现在，我也该承担起自己的责任了。赫宰，对不起，束缚了你那么多年，这些我没有办法偿还，我唯一能做的，就是给你自由。我一定会做到的，请你相信我，好吗。”

从他说第一句话开始，李赫宰就僵住了。他慢慢地转过身，看着泪流满面的李东海，明明都哭得那样伤心了，可那双眼睛里还满满地盛着他。

李东海看到李赫宰不可置信的表情，仿佛自己在说世界上最好笑的笑话：“李东海，你疯了吗？”

他闭上双眼，等待着李赫宰的审判。

“我怎么可能不爱你？！”

什么？

这是幻听吗？

李东海睁开眼，他从未见过那人如此焦急又绝望。

“我……”他话音未落就被李赫宰狠狠抱住，那人用胳膊紧紧地箍着他，带着些湿意的声音在他耳边响起：“你是傻瓜吗？你到底在说什么啊！我怎么可能不爱你！是不是我做的不够好，没办法给你安全感，是我说得太迟了是吗？东海，我爱你，我一直爱你啊！“

李东海被巨大的欣喜砸昏了头，他觉得自己好像在云端飘浮着，整个人都鼓成了一朵巨大的棉花糖。

“真的吗……赫宰……我没有在做梦吧，这些是真实发生的吗……”他的眼泪流得更凶了，把李赫宰的脖子都弄的湿漉漉的。

“是真的，当然是真的。该说对不起的是我，我们东海受苦了。”李赫宰一下一下地摸着他的发尾安抚他，“我也是个大笨蛋，明明那么爱自己的伴侣，却忘了告诉他。我们小老虎心思敏感又笨笨的，我应该从一开始就说出来，我真的真的好喜欢他，好爱他。”

李东海闷闷地回答：“别以为我没听出来，你还在拐着弯骂我笨呢。”李赫宰轻笑出声，他眨掉眼角的泪，松开胳膊，捧住李东海哭成花猫似的脸，将一个温热的吻印在他的脸颊上。

“以后，我对东海再也不会有秘密，哪怕这个秘密是我爱你。”李赫宰笑着看向他，那人的眼神一下子亮起来，像宝石，又像星辰，是他整个世界的光。

END

彩蛋：

金希澈：mo？你大早上给我打电话，就是为了告诉我李赫宰爱你？！我警告你李东海，你要不是我亲弟，早就在江里泡着了你知道吗！！


End file.
